


Sugar Sweet

by FairyLights101



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Other, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyLights101/pseuds/FairyLights101
Summary: It's the little moments that Koushi loves the best.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redrioting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrioting/gifts).



> Mack, you're an enabler, so this is for you ᕙ། ಠ 益 ಠೃ །ᕗ

Koushi ran his hands through his hair, tugging on the short silver strands critically. “It’s getting long,” he mumbled to himself as his hands dropped, nervously tugging at the bottom of his sports bra before he smoothed his shirt out. He sighed softly, turned around slid out into the kitchen. Keiji had been slowly waking when he’d slipped out of the bed, and they would need coffee as soon as humanly possible, the poor, sweet thing. Koushi laughed quietly to himself as he turned the pot on and started to hum while he checked his phone. Daichi had sent him a text, a frantic-sounding thing about Tetsurou and burning their anniversary dinner, but Koushi was sure it had gone well enough seeing as there wasn’t a  _ “please hold me and buy me ice cream because I fucked up so bad”  _ text to follow it. Koushi shook his head, set his phone aside, and rummaged around for three mugs. 

He fixed Keiji’s first, set it aside right as Keiji shuffled out, scratching at their stomach, red creases lining their cheek. Koushi grinned, but he didn’t speak, just handed his partner their coffee. Keiji grunted, took a sip, and then leaned over, pressed a soft kiss to Koushi’s cheek before they turned and sank into a chair. Koushi bit back a laugh and leaned against the table, watching as Keiji blinked blearily, jaw working as they sipped at the still piping hot coffee, slowly coming to life. Eventually, they looked up and smiled faintly. “Good morning, Koushi.” 

Koushi beamed and leaned forward, kissing Keiji on the tip of their nose as he ruffled their hair. “Morning Keiji. What pronouns are we using today?” 

Keiji sucked on their teeth for a minute before their eyes flicked up and they smiled shyly. “She today.” 

“Well,” Koushi murmured as he leaned even closer, “I’m honored to have a pretty, brilliant girlfriend today.” 

Keiji made a happy sound in the back of her throat and leaned in, pressed close to Koushi’s chest. He beamed and wrapped his arms tight around her, squeezing as he pressed soft kisses all over her head while slender arms settled loosely around his hips. “You’re warm…” Keiji mumbled. 

Koushi pulled back, smiling as he tugged on short, dark curls. “I try hard.” Keiji grunted, tugged him back in and nuzzled closer, breaths already slowing. “Don’t fall asleep again,” Koushi chided softly as he prodded Keiji’s cheek, but he didn’t push her off, didn’t pry himself away. It was too good to resist. 

Quiet footsteps drew his gaze, and he smiled as Tooru walked out, scratching at their bare chest as they yawned. Their eyes brightened and they crept over, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of Keiji’s head before their arms wound around Keiji and Koushi, enveloping them both in a warm, secure embrace. “Morning cuties,” they sang. 

Koushi snorted. “Too kind, I swear.” 

Tooru winked at him before they glanced to Keiji and poked her cheek. “What pronouns today, Kei-chan?” 

“She…” Keiji managed sleepily as she slowly slipped an arm from around Koushi’s waist to blindly seek out Tooru’s hand and grasp it. 

The two standing grinned, turned to one another. “Keiji needs more coffee I think.” 

“Kou-chan, I think you’re right. But you know what’s needed first?” Koushi snorted, but he leaned up on his tiptoes and kissed Tooru, lingering and lingering until his legs trembled, calves ready to give out. They grinned and chased after him instead, peppering sweet kisses all over his face, coaxing out quiet, happy sounds. “My handsome man,” they cooed, smirking as Koushi flushed and looked away. 

“Hush,” Koushi grumbled.” 

“Never! I have to tell my wonderful partners how amazing they are! My beautiful, strong Kei-chan, so sweet and tough! And my dashing Kou-chan, so pretty and smart! Wonderful, the both of you!” 

Koushi groaned, cheeks and ears hot, and buried his face into Tooru’s shoulder as they laughed, loud and bright, hard enough that it shook them all and left Keiji grumbling. Koushi nudged Tooru off after a moment, but they leaned in for one more kiss before they grabbed Keiji’s cup and leaned close, whispering kisses across her skin too. 

“Want some more?” 

“What kind of question is that?” 

Tooru chuckled. “Three coffees coming right up!” 

Koushi snorted again and shifted his hands to cup Keiji’s face, tugging her attention away. She blinked up at him, eyes slowly clearly, and he smiled, swept his fingers along her soft cheeks. “Want me to make breakfast?” 

She perked up, smiling faintly as her hand squeezed his hip. “Pancakes?” 

Koushi winked. “I can do that.” 

Keiji smiled and released him, and he leaned down, kissed her forehead, and spun away. He rummaged through the cupboards and pulled out ingredients as Keiji and Tooru settled at the table, Keiji with her head down while Tooru stroked her hair and chattered. “I’m really glad we all go the day off together for once. It’s gonna be  _ awesome!  _ The planetarium is  _ super _ cool, I promise you’ll both love it! Oh, and the flowers are blooming too, so we could buy lunch somewhere and take it to a park and eat there maybe? Hajime was telling me about this one place with great deals…” 

Koushi hummed as he whisked all the ingredients together, listening with half an ear to the plans they’d been talking about for at least two weeks now. “It definitely sounds good. I was  _ beyond _ ready to spend a day with you.” 

“I’m glad you’re excited too! We all really needed the break.” 

Keiji made a soft wheezing sound, a quiet laugh as they opened their eyes. “Too true… I love the kids, but sometimes I’m tempted to quit.” 

“At least these ones don’t throw up on you?” 

Koushi watched, amused, as Keiji raised her head and stared at Tooru for a long moment before she sighed quietly, let her head thump back onto the table. “You’re right I guess…” 

“It’s okay Keiji,” Tooru murmured as he ruffled her hair. “I know it’s hard, but you’re the best.” 

“They’re right Keiji!” Koushi chimed in as he ladled some of the batter onto the warm pan. “You’re great with the kids. I’ve seen how much they adore you.” 

Keiji made a soft, pleased sound and buried her face into her arms. Tooru winked at Koushi, and he blew a kiss back before he turned, flipped the first of the pancakes, moved them, and started a second set. Tooru started to bustle around, singing quietly as they grabbed the syrup and butter, set the table, and poured themself a glass of milk. 

Soon, Koushi finished and brought the plate over, trailing his fingers across Keiji’s back as he passed. She perked up instantly and stole the first pancakes with a grin before Koushi had a chance to even pull his hand from the plate. He and Tooru exchanged a grin and a laugh as they waited for her to load up her plate before they reached in and grabbed some of their own. Koushi swiped the syrup before Tooru could, giggling to himself as he poured a good amount before relinquishing it to Tooru, who stuck their tongue out at him. 

“So kind, Mr. Refreshing.” 

“So  _ good _ , Koushi,” Keiji moaned quietly, eyes closed in what may have been pure rapture as she chewed slowly. “Cook these every morning,” she whispered as her eyes cracked open, a tiny smile blooming. 

Koushi shook his head with a laugh. “Can do Keiji, though you’ll get tired of them real quick.” 

Keiji scoffed as she jerked her chin up and pointedly took another bite. “You wish.” 

Koushi grinned. “Maybe. They take a while to make, but they’re  _ delicious,  _ and it’s so tempting to eat them while I’m cooking.” 

“Naturally,” Keiji hummed, “I would too.” 

“ _ If _ you were conscious enough to cook in the mornings.” 

Keiji only gave him a baleful stare before she turned back to her pancakes. Koushi glanced to Tooru, shit-eating smiles tugging at their mouths. Koushi’s arm darted forward and he stole a bite of Keiji’s pancakes as she squeaked in protest, lunged after him as he laughed, shaking as he shoved the bite into his mouth and chewed. Keiji stilled in her pursuit, lips pursed in a pout. “Koushi…” 

She leaned closer, lower lip pushing out further.  _ “Koushi…”  _

He smirked and pecked her on the lips. Keiji’s nose crinkled a little, but before she could complain he cut off a piece of his stack of pancakes and held it out. Those beautiful gray eyes brightened and she opened her mouth, let him feed her with a grin. 

“So cute,” Tooru sighed, and Keiji and Koushi turned, both smiling as Koushi cut off another piece, stuck it in Tooru’s direction. Tooru gasped, clutched their chest and fluttered their eyes at him, lips wobbling. “Koushi… my love! Such a gift! I don’t deserve the honor! I-” 

“Fine, I’ll eat it my-” 

Tooru’s hand shot out and caught Koushi by the wrist, held him there. “Rude, Kou-chan,” they grumbled. Koushi just blew them a kiss. Tooru gave an over-exaggerated seductive wink and leaned forward, took the pancakes from Koushi’s fork with a delighted hum. Koushi settled back and started to eat again, glancing between his partners with a grin.  _ I love you both so much.  _

They finished breakfast quickly, and Keiji washed while Tooru dried as Koushi slipped back to the bedroom for a quick shower. By the time he emerged, dress and hair dry, Keiji and Tooru had sprawled back on their bed and tangled up together, Keiji’s long, slender legs stretched out, one hooked over Tooru’s waist. They paused in the middle of their slow kisses and delicate touches, blinking at him as they both smiled. “What a prince,” Tooru tease. 

Keiji hummed in agreement as she pressed her head into Tooru’s neck, twisted to keep her eyes on Koushi. “Very handsome indeed.” 

Koushi focused fixing the collar of his shirt, a pathetic attempt to hide his painfully obvious blush as he shook his head. “Hush, the both of you.” They laughed instead, loud and bright, and Koushi found himself drawn in, grinning as he moved closer and held his hands out. “C’mon you two, let’s get going.” 

Keiji groaned, but she rolled over, rose, wiggled as she pulled her high-waisted shorts up a little higher and made sure her blouse was tucked in properly. Tooru slung themself over Koushi’s back, hugging him tight as they kissed along the shell of his ear. “Do you have a sports bra to bring?” 

Koushi twisted his head away, a muffled noise escaping from the back of his throat. Keiji was on him in an instant, holding his hand as she cupped his cheek. 

“Koushi.” 

Her voice was stern, no room for arguments, and Koushi heaved a dramatic sigh, rolled his eyes, and disentangled himself from his partners. He dug through their drawers for a minute before he found one and tossed it to Keiji, who caught it and stuck it in her purse with a smile. “Thank you.” 

He stuck his tongue out. They didn’t chide him - just closed in on him, peppering kisses all over his face before he slipped his hands into theirs with a bright smile. “Ready?”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me a comment and hit me up at [tumblr](http://fairylights101writes.tumblr.com/) for more


End file.
